


Smile for Me

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Claws, Desert Otherworld, M/M, Mutilation, Oral Sex, Severe Injury, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kevin just wants to make Carlos smile.
Relationships: Carlos/Kevin (Welcome to Night Vale)
Kudos: 12





	Smile for Me

**Author's Note:**

> **In case you missed the warnings/tags:** This fic contains rape, lots of blood, and severe mutilation/injury. If you’re sensitive to any of that please sit this one out.
> 
> I’m sorry for what I have done to both these characters.

“Carlos? Carlos, darling, you look upset.”

Carlos was upset. He’d been upset for months now, being trapped in a desert otherworld unable to see his boyfriend and forced to endure this monster on a daily basis was really getting to him. He was leaning back against the desk in their makeshift recording studio, which was much less cozy than Cecil’s studio but still somewhat similar to home. Kevin stood in front of him, ink-black eyes staring over him.

He’d gotten somewhat desensitised to Kevin. At the beginning of his time in the desert otherworld, just looking at Kevin had made his stomach churn. The way blood seemed to be constantly seeping into his clothes as if he had perpetually bleeding wounds all over his body. His irregular, lurching gait that made him seem as if he was in pain despite his constant infectious cheeriness. His mutilated face, jet-black eyes and a mouth torn and twisted into a constant horrific smile complete with jagged teeth that seemed to go on beyond where human teeth should be growing. Kevin was not pleasant to look at, and his subtle resemblance to Cecil only made it worse. Like staring at a puppy that had been hit by a car.

But Carlos had gotten used to it. He’d stopped jumping whenever Kevin turned to look at him. He’d even been able to look into those big black eyes long enough to have a brief conversation. Still, he’d never get over the mouth, which twisted and contorted as he spoke but not into any shape which should produce human speech.

“Carlos, love, why won’t you smile?”

Kevin was looking at him, something almost resembling sadness in those shining obsidian eyes even as his mouth remained open in twisted glee.

“I’m not your ‘love’, Kevin,” Carlos grumbled, staring at the floor. It was bloody. Kevin tended to track blood around wherever he went, and he didn’t bother cleaning. And sometimes gore simply materialised on the floor of their little radio station. Carlos didn’t mind this part of life in the desert otherworld very much. It was a less upsetting sight than Kevin’s face.

“But isn’t it so… sad? To live in a world without love?” Three lurching footsteps across the floor as Kevin moved closer. “A world where you just can’t smile, because you have nothing to smile about anymore?”

“I’m not living without love,” Carlos said. “I’m already in love. With my boyfriend, who I miss, which is why I’m not smiling.”

“I’m sorry,” Kevin replied. “Cecil isn’t here anymore.”

“But I’m going home eventually. Just as soon as I figure out how.”

“But don’t you want to smile?” Kevin stood alongside Carlos, breathing into his ear. He hooked a finger under the collar of Carlos’s lab coat, pulling him closer and turning the scientist towards him. Carlos tried not to look at him.

“I’m fine, thank you,” Carlos muttered. He tried to pull himself away from Kevin, whose bloody hands were already leaving stains on his lab coat, but Kevin was strong.

“You’re not _fine_ ,” Kevin said smugly. He yanked on Carlos’s lab coat, pulling his face against his own. Presumably he kissed him. All Carlos felt was teeth and scarred, mangled flesh rubbing against his face. He touched a shaking hand to his cheek. It was bloody.

“Why would you do that?” Carlos asked. “I have a boyfriend. I don’t like you. I don’t want this.”

“This? What do you think ‘this’ is, hm?” Kevin caressed Carlos’s cheek, pushing down on his shoulder with his other hand. Carlos fell to his knees.

“Kevin-” he protested as Kevin kneeled in front of him, continuing to push him down further. The front of his pants were soaked in blood and gore, and before he even got a chance to fight back he was lying in it too.

“I just want to make you smile, Carlos,” Kevin said softly. He tugged at the top button of Carlos’s lab coat, and Carlos worried he’d rip it off. He grabbed at Kevin’s wrists, trying to pull him away.

“No…” Kevin scolded. “Don’t fight this, darling. You don’t need to worry. I know how to make anyone smile. And I also know how to make them stop resisting!” He undid the button normally, and Carlos was briefly relieved before he remembered what Kevin was doing to him.

He felt naked enough with his lab coat hanging off him, but Kevin wasn’t going to stop there. He ran his fingers over Carlos’s stomach, slipping them beneath his shirt and gently stroking his skin. Kevin was so gentle. Carlos almost would have been less horrified if Kevin was violent with him.

And then Kevin unzipped his pants, pulling out his cock and grabbing onto it. Everything about it was gentle, gentle and loving like Kevin really did care deeply for him. Like they really were lovers, and this wasn’t just the monster of a man molesting the poor scientist. Carlos reached down and grabbed his wrists again, but Kevin let go of his dick and grabbed his hands in turn. The pain was instant and excruciating. _Claws. He has claws. He’s sticking his claws in me._ Carlos yelped in pain.

“This is what happens when you resist,” Kevin lectured. “Now promise me you’re going to behave?”

“Behave? Kevin, this is… this isn’t okay. You can’t do this.”

Kevin only dug his claws in deeper, and Carlos screamed.

“Are you going to behave?” he demanded.

“Fine! Fine, I’ll behave!”

“Good.” Kevin let go of Carlos’s wrists. Deep puncture wounds were left around his arms, and Carlos wondered if it was enough to make him bleed out.

Kevin’s hand was on his dick again, stroking him lovingly. As he did this, Kevin was himself rubbing against Carlos’s thigh, Carlos could feel his dick getting hard even through the layers of fabric. He pulled Carlos’s pants farther down, taking his time getting them off. They were tight, so it was a tedious task, but he still did it. Kevin was still rubbing his clothed cock on Carlos’s thigh, and Carlos wondered what he was waiting for. He wasn’t fighting. Kevin could have him. He just should’ve hurried up so Carlos could get off the floor and clean his damn lab coat.

Finally Kevin unzipped his pants and took out his cock. He was… nicely sized, Carlos thought. Like Cecil. If he closed his eyes, maybe he could imagine it was Cecil. That might be okay.

Kevin was babbling on and on about something or other, and Carlos wished he’d shut up. His voice was unlike Cecil’s, probably something to do with his mutilated mouth, and it was breaking the illusion. He let Kevin push his legs apart, affectionately stroking over his asshole before entering him.

His dick went in easier than Carlos thought it would. They didn’t have lube after all, taking him dry should have hurt, which Kevin likely didn’t care about but…

Carlos snapped back to his senses. Kevin’s cock wasn’t dry. It was slick, sliding into him easily, clearly lubed up with something.

“What is that?” Carlos asked.

“What is what?”

“That’s lube. Where the hell did you get lube?”

“You could at least thank me for not tearing you up.”

“Fine. Thank you. But where on Earth did you get lube?”

“It’s not lube, silly,” Kevin said gleefully. “It’s blood! See?” Kevin stuck his hand under his shirt. It came away soaked with blood. He grabbed onto Carlos’s cock, jerking him off with the blood. Presumably his blood. One would hope. It still felt disgusting even if Carlos knew where it came from, though it seemed dumb to protest having it on his dick when it was already inside him. He let Kevin stroke his cock while he fucked him, cursing himself as he got hard. Carlos closed his eyes again. _Cecil. It’s just Cecil. It’s okay._

Kevin let out a satisfied hum as he finished, digging his claws into Carlos’s chest as he steadied himself through his orgasm. Carlos’s eyes snapped open at the pain, slapping at Kevin’s hands.

“You’re stabbing me!” he snapped. “You’ve had your… you’ve had me, you can stop now.”

“Oh, Carlos,” Kevin crooned. “I can’t stop. You’re not smiling yet!”

“You really think this is going to make me smile? Forcing yourself on me?”

“Mm, I suppose not,” Kevin sighed. “But I think I know another way.”

He reached up onto the desk, grabbing a partially-full glass of water. Carlos winced as he smashed it against the floor, scattering water and broken glass all over the bloodied tile. He held a sizable piece of shattered glass in his hand, running his thumb over it softly.

“Such a wonderful way to make someone smile,” he mused. “The people of Desert Bluffs have been doing it as long as we can remember. We can smile so big, so wide for our smiling god.” He bared his awful teeth, the corners of his mangled mouth stretching almost to his ears.

“You’re going to make me… like you,” Carlos said in horror.

“In a way. I do have a nice smile, don’t I? If you were to smile like me, I think we’d both be very happy.”

“No,” Carlos protested, tears springing to his eyes. “No, you can’t do that to me.” What was Cecil going to think? How was he going to react when he saw Carlos again, twisted smile splitting his face as it split Kevin’s? Would he ever be able to look at his boyfriend again? Would he ever be able to kiss him? Would Cecil still even be able to be with him, waking up next to something so horrific every day?

“But I must, sweetheart! I have to make you smile. It’s just what a good boyfriend does.”

“You are not my boyfriend! We’re not in love! I’m with Cecil, okay? Cecil! And when I get out of here I want to be able to look him in the eyes and kiss him and I don’t want him to be afraid of me.”

“Don’t worry. I’m sure _Cecil_ would love to see you smile too.” He spat angrily as he said Cecil’s name.

“No. Not like this.” Carlos was trembling, tears streaming down his face. Kevin caressed his lips, his cheeks, and he was gentle and loving but it felt so vile. And then he pressed the shard of glass to the corner of Carlos’s mouth and tore.

His cheek hung open, split to only an inch or two from his ear. He tried to scream, but his tongue didn’t feel right in his mouth and he didn’t know how anymore. Kevin tore open the other side of his mouth and Carlos whimpered and whined but it hardly even sounded human anymore. He moved his jaw, moved his tongue, and his face hurt so much it almost looped back around to being numb.

Kevin caressed his face again, running his finger over the newly opened tears in his cheeks, pressing at the newly formed corners of Carlos’s mouth.

“There,” he said. “What a beautiful smile.”

Carlos looked up at him with pleading eyes. He tried to make himself say something, but it hurt too much to move his mouth. All that came out were the soft, animalistic whines from the back of his throat.

“You’re so pretty when you smile,” he gushed. “Such a pretty smile, Carlos. It’s such a beautiful smile, it just… it just makes me want to _fuck_ it, you know?”

_No. Don’t you dare. Not now. Take my ass again, please, just don’t do anything more to my face. You’ve done enough._

But Carlos could only whine in protest. Kevin crawled up Carlos’s body, positioning his already hard cock over his face. Carlos wanted to close his mouth and stop him but he couldn’t, his jaw hung slack and it hurt too much and he couldn’t move if he tried.

Carlos’s mouth was full of blood. It dripped from his torn cheeks, and it dripped off of Kevin’s cock. Tasting the blood dripping down the back of his throat was far more nauseating than thinking about where else Kevin’s dick had just been as he fucked the scientist’s ruined mouth. Carlos choked on the blood, and on Kevin’s cock as it brushed the back of his throat, and coughing shook his body and made the pain worse and so he whimpered more. Kevin moaned. He probably liked hearing it.

Kevin came down his throat, and Carlos could barely taste it with all the blood in his mouth. Kevin’s dick rubbed painfully against his open wounds as he pulled out and Carlos realized he wasn’t just choking but sobbing. Full, body-wracking sobs that he didn’t recognize as sobs at first because they weren’t coming out of his mouth right. Nothing ever would again.

_Will I ever be able to talk again? Will I be able to eat? Drink? Move my mouth at all without excruciating pain?_

He wanted to ask Kevin, surely he knew as he’d been mutilated like this and seemed to have adapted. But maybe Kevin just wasn’t like a normal human.

He knew he’d never be able to kiss Cecil again. He didn’t need to ask Kevin that-he knew the answer better than that monster ever could. Maybe Cecil would still love him, but it wouldn’t be the same. Not when he was such a horrific sight to look at.

And then, as if to rub salt in the wound, Kevin kissed him. It didn’t feel like a kiss. Nothing ever would again. Just ragged flesh and teeth scraping against each other.

“It’s so nice to see you smile,” Kevin whispered.

Carlos wasn’t smiling. He would never be able to smile again. Not like this.


End file.
